Naraku has a kid
by Shichinintai'sGoddess
Summary: Takai-Kara-Tsumatai-Mizu is a new teen in the feudal era of Japan and has cool powers nobody can explain, but this teen finds new friend, new foes. AND NEW LOVE? BAN X OC
1. Mizu

Takai-Kara-Tsumatai-Mizu

**Takai-Kara-Tsumatai-Mizu? Naraku's DAUGTER??**

**Chapter 1**

"When are we going to get to the stupid castle" Groaned a VERY bored girl.

"Very soon my darling" Answered Naraku.

"But….I got a feeling we going some were else, Naraku" Said an uneasy girl.

"No, we're heading toward your sister's castle I promise" Said a little uneasy Naraku,

/She coming on to my plan a little too soon/ Thought Naraku.

THUD. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT "Screamed a very annoyed girl?

/I know this presents…it can't be that mutt killed him/Thought the girl.

"Stay here my child" Said Naraku to the girl. "Never am I going out there too. Said a persistent girl. "NO" Bellowed Naraku. "Don't tell me what to do" Said the girl darkly.

"HEY GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME" Yelled some teen.

The girl jumped out of the door. "What the hell you want" "no wench ever spoke to me that way prepare to die" 'Whatever, DAD" The boy stud the completely dumbstruck.

Naraku jumped out too. "Yes" Asked Naraku, but just then Naraku looked up in shock. "Bankotsu?" said a very shocked Naraku. Shocked the girl looked to the man then to the other. "This is the almighty Bankotsu I hear a lot about?'' asked a very confused girl.

"NARAKU!!" Yelled a VERY surprised Bankotsu. "You have a daughter? Who's her Mother? Do you have any more children? What's her name?'' asked a very curious Bankotsu. "Well….." Naraku started but the girl butted in. "Well my Name is Takai-Kara-Tsumatai-Mizu; you can call me Mizu for short, my mom was the Queen of the eastern lands, don't know here name though, I have one other sister who is older"

"Well that's a very long name so I'll call you Mizu, but who names the kid Death by icy water?" "My dad does, DUH" "why he call you that?" "I can control water, ice, blood, and other liquid or water stuff" "Cool" "thanks" "Is it ok if I go with you?" "It's ok with me" "NO YOU WILL NOT'' "YES I WILL, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Let's go" "ok?" Mizu smiled. "So Bankotsu what do you think my favorite thing to do is" "uhh….dressing up" "What HELL NO" "Well I don't know you're a pretty preppy princess" Mizu stopped walking and glared at Bankotsu. "IM SO NOT PREPPY"

"Sorry" Mizu walked up to Bankotsu and cocked her head sideways "I like swimming, playing outside, Fighting, Sparing, practicing my water moves and…um killing"

"WHAT" Mizu blushed "you like all those things you be a boy" "I'm a tomboy" Bankotsu got very close to her face, she blushed a little, "you know I never seen anyone like you before" (Mizu Has very short dark blue hair, bight blue eyes, blue eye shadow, blue lipstick, and a strange marking on her forehead, she had a blue dress on but under it was like a belly shirt no sleeved little ripped, shorts that had holes in them, she was tan like Bankotsu too)/ She is very hot for a child of Naraku/ He then lightly pecked her lips they were so soft. Mizu Gasped slightly "Banko…" Before she could finish Bankotsu grabbed her wrists and backed her up against a huge oak. Then he bent down and kissed her fully on the lips. Nipping slightly on her lips begging for permission to enter. She gasped but slowly parted so he could enter. He then pushed his tongue in her mouth.

He then slowly pulled away when he felt the presence of the Mutt InuYasha. "Mizu…" "InuYasha is here isn't he?" "yeah" "I GOT AN IDEA LET'S KILL HIM AND THAT GIRL KAGOME " Bankotsu laughed "Alright, BUT I get InuYasha, OK'' "NOT FAIR YOU'RE A PARTY POOPER" "you sound like Jakotsu" "he is here" InuYasha's gang came up. They all looked shocked 'cause his face was still very close to Mizu's and your arms were around his neck and his at you waist. Mizu Smiled and let go of him he did the same. "Bankotsu? What were you doing to the girl? And who is she" Asked Kagome. "Oh this is Takai-Kara-Tsumatai-Mizu, what it look like we were doing? And she is Naraku's Daughter" InuYasha's group all gasped. "She can't be Naraku's daughter cause who would be here mother?" Kagome asked. "well I don't know my mother really but who cares, so can you do me a favor?'' Asked Mizu. "Sure, what is it?" Mizu gave Kagome this very evil yet innocent glare. "DIE"Mizu screamed then lunged at Kagome who was taking completely by surprise. But before Mizu beheaded Kagome the mutt dropped in front of her to protect her. Mizu who knew he would save her pulled out Kawaii her overly large sword that can chop any thing in its path. The two giant swords clashed causing sparks to flash in every direction. surprising everyone that Mizu could lift that sword cause it was like 3 times the size of Tetsaiga and 2 times bigger then Banryu. Mizu smirked and took a nice slash at InuYasha's chest slicing perfectly through his robe of the fire rat. InuYasha stopped then dropped to the ground spitting up blood. Kagome ran up to him but he put up his hand to stop her. Sango looked completely bored until she asked the weirdest question. "Can i join your group Takai-kara-Tsumatai-Mizu" Mizu smirked and smiled at Sango before answering her odd question with the prettiest smile. "You sure can, by the way just call me Mizu for short, ok, and what's your name." "well,Mizu, my name is Sango" Sango smiled at Mizu who smiled right back. "Ok you can go stand by Bankotsu,K" Sango nodded and walked over by Bankotsu who was laughing his head off at their faces. "SANGO WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING" **  
**

**Hope you liked it please tell me what you think! My first fanfic so please Review!!**


	2. Tai, Mizu's cousin

"SANGO WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING"yelled Inuyasha and Miroku. "I'm so better off with stronger people so i chose to go with them, also so that lech of a monk will stop touching me and so i will not get hurt by him," sango explained. "But sango aren't we like best freind" Kagome whined. "Know what Kagome you are a whinny little brat who always tries to get her way." Sango said. "I AM NOT." "See there you go whinny like a brat" said sango. "Kagome is not a brat Sango."

"OK PEOPLE THIS IS SO ANNOYING SO SHUT THE HELL UP.'' yelled Mizu. "thanks babe" said Bankotsu who was pretty annoyed with them yelling.Mizu took her sword and started swing at Inuyasha who was baley dodging. Then out of the blue the wind started picking up hard almost to the point they were lifted of the ground. They heard a girl's giggle, and started to look around tell Mizu yelled. "OK TAI COME OUT" "you ruin all the fun cousin'' said a girl. then this beautiful girl came out dressed in a long white dress with sky blue trimming a symbols of clouds on it. She had long silver hair with Very light blue highlights kinda like Mizu's but longer and brighter. (Mizu's hair is dark blue with light blue highlights.)" Hiya people my name's Tai and i am a wind elemental" said Tai.


	3. Ai Tai's and Mizu's prep of a cousin

"Hiya people im Tai the wind elemental" she said. "HIYA TAI, WHAT'S UP" i yelled to her."NOTHIN' WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND THE GROUP OF MORTALS" she yelled straight back. "I'M FIGHTING THAT GROUP AND THOSE 2 ARE MY GROUP" i said pointing to the groups."OH, I SEE, AND WHO'S THAT HOTTY IN YOUR GROUP" Tai said pointing to Bankotsu. "WELL, HELLO BEAUTIFUL, MY NAME'S BANKOTSU" bankotsu yelled flirting with her. "YOU THINK I'M BEAUTIFUL,giggle WELL I THINK YOUR PRETTY CUTE TOO" she flirted back. i just rolled my eyes getting annoyed./ i liked Bankotsu and all the time they saw Tai their eyes pop out and their jaws drop it's stupid, well i do understand Tai is a drop dead beauty while i'm like almost like a boy people even thought i was a boy a couple of times, well if you look at my outfit it's is like a boys so i think i understand./ When i looked up Bankotsu was next to me and Tai infront of me. At first i jumped. "OH CRAP WHERE YOU'D COME FROM" I said **alittle **jumpy."you we're in a daze and i was worried, what's the matter" then i noticed InuYasha and his group we're gone then i looked back and Sango was still standing there."Oh yeah The dog boy left" "Oh Okay" "we should find Bankotsu's band then find Ours, Ok" i said "Ok" Tai said. "your band??" both Sango and Bankotsu said. "yeah what of it" i said all cool like. just then the the earth shakes. "here come whinny" both me and Tai said. "what?" Sango asked. "Hello people the beautiful maiden is here" said a girl in pink outfit with hearts all over it. "NOOOOOO" me and Tai yelled. "NOT YOU WE WANTED TO FIND TASAI FIRST NOT YOU, AI" me and tai screamed."Well sorry" said Ai.(Ai is a prep, stuck up, wimp with no fighting skills." Anyhoo i'm Ai love and light elemental"


End file.
